Masked Lives.
by Gohanteen18
Summary: Darien and Serena got of on a bad start. But they wont admit there true feelings of each other. The girls and Darien's friends try to match make them but they just deny everything. So when a mysterious holiday comes up evrything will change. Everything.
1. Default Chapter

Hi pplz! Wassup? Um this is my first Sailor Moon fic so please go easy on me if you don't like it. If you do but think that it needs a few tips and a bit of rearranging here and there please tell me so. Cos I am here to please! ( Um and they are not scouts. So they are perfectly human. Um well I hope you like it.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien Shields: Soccer Player for Manchester United. He is a Forward. He's 18. Still at school. And is a Major Hottie! (  
  
Andrew Hart: Is the older brother of Serena. Also a Soccer Player. He is a Mid Fielder. He's 20 yrs old. He acts like Sere's father. He's cute but not like Darien.  
  
Serena Hart: She is not a Soccer Player. She's 18. Is a normal teenager. Is the daughter of the richest man in the world. Richard Hart. Is totally spoilt. She is not stuck up. Um she definitely beautiful but is too modest to admit it. Um she doesn't do anything to be famous she's just known all over the world. oh ya she's not dumb, ditzy or clumsy.  
  
Raye Shields: She's the sister of Darien. Um she and Darien are not orphans. Um she's pretty but not like Serena. She's 19 yrs old. She is with Chad. She's famous cos she's the girlfriend of the pop singer. Yep that's right it's CHAD.  
  
Ami Minanzo: She's normal. She's smart but she's not totally into books like before. She's famous cos she's like a discoverer but she doesn't have to go around the world. Well she's 19 yrs old. Um she's the girlfriend of Andrew.  
  
Mina Dalenburgh – Da – len- burg: Um she's the other blonde the one that plays Venus. Well um she's famous cos she's an actress basically a movie star. Um she's 19 yrs old. Her boyfriends name is Zack. I'm making it up cos I don't know her real boyfriend in the series.  
  
Lita Toraul – Tor – ra – ool: Um she's the famous Miss Universe ~ You must've heard of them ~ She is a total flirt. She's 18. She doesn't have a boyfriend. But she soon will.  
  
Zack O'Brien: He's the famous F1 driver. He's 20. He's cute like the others but not like Dare.  
  
Chad Daniels: He's a pop singer. Um he's 19 ½ yrs old. He really loves Raye. Most of his songs are for her. Um that's about it for him.  
  
Um some more facts are that Serena's and Andrew's mom died when Drew was 6 and when Sere was 4.  
  
Lita's gonna be boyfriend is another Soccer player. I don't know if you know the team called Real Madrid but they got a really cute player called Raul. I changed his name to NICK Briano. He is now a Manchester United player. He's 19. He's a total hottie. Like the other boys. But not like Darien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok pplz lets get ready to rrrrrrruuuuuuummmmmmbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllleeeeeeee!  
  
Masked Lives.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~ Note: Guys I'm kinda starting this chapter of with Darien's POV.~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I was in the shower. Getting ready for our match against Liverpool. I thought I heard somebody come in to the locker room but I just thought that it was our coach, Alex Ferguson, I couldn't hear anything else because of the water. But when I came out of the showers one thing I did know then was that it was the most embarrassing moment of my life.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
" Good morning Andrew how are you doing today" I said as I opened the door to it's fullest. But what I didn't know was that today was a match and that the Boy Changing Rooms, like it was named, was full of either dressed, half dressed or half naked soccer players.  
  
" Oh my god! Andrew why didn't you tell me that your team members were all A triple plus Hotties?" I asked, or rather rounding on my brother.  
  
" Um I don't know cos maybe I knew that you were gonna act like a total idiot around them" he said.  
  
" Well that was nice" I replied.  
  
" Hey zat you Serena?" a guy with black hair asked. ~ It's Nick.~  
  
" Yeah why? OMG! Nick is that you?" I half asked – squealed.  
  
" Hey ol' girl. Long time no see" Nick replied as he hugged me.  
  
" Hey wait a sec you know my sister?" Andrew said.  
  
" Great here comes the fatherly lecture" I muttered.  
  
" Your not aloud to go near her you scum. Your not good enough for her you cheap bastard. Who are you? What is your family history? What do you do for a living?" Serena said, putting on a deep voice to match Andrew's, while the whole team laughed.  
  
" Oh hurry up Andrew. I already know three quarters of your lecture I wanna hear the rest of it?" Serena complained.  
  
" I wish you would actually act your own age for once Serena" Andrew told her.  
  
" Who should act their own age Drew?" said a guy. It looked like that he just had a shower. I could tell from the look of his face that he didn't know that I was in here. I could tell, from the blush that crept up to his face ( and mine) that this was the most embarrassing day of his life.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
She was looking at me like I was the sculptor of David, the naked guy statue.  
  
" Wh….who….who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Are you one of those reporters? Aren't you Andrew's sister?" I asked.  
  
" What is this twenty questions?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
" But to answer all your questions I am Serena Hart. I came to visit my brother, which I do not do quite often. Um I didn't know that there would be cute dressed, half dressed and half naked guys in here. Ah I'm not a reporter, God those guys are annoying. And ya I am Andrew's sister" she said, while the whole team just nodded to everything she said.  
  
" So your not a fraud?" I asked.  
  
" What are you a shithead? Can't you see that she's not a fraud. She was just bickering with Andrew. And they act like two kids around each other. Of course their brother's and sister's oh yeah and can I add that she is the most prettiest girl I've ever met" Van Nistelrooy said, going back into the trance on the last few words.  
  
" Could you turn around or leave the locker room so I can cha …"  
  
" Hey Sere girl can we come in? And are there any naked guys in there?" a girl came into the room with her hands covering her eyes. She was tall. quite pretty and she was dressed in a red outfit. It looked like she remembered the game.  
  
" Lita you should know me better. If their were any naked guys in here I would be taking instant photos and I'll be giving them to you" Serena told this Lita girl.  
  
" So there aren't any naked guys in here?" the brunette asked, disappointment in her voice.  
  
" * giggle * No there aren't any naked guys in here. And you might wanna uncover your eyes" Serena said to Lita.  
  
" Hey Lita can we come in or what?" three other female voices cried.  
  
" Yeah you guys can come in" Lita said sulkily, as three girls came in. The first girl had blue hair with matching eyes. She was around 5 ft 7. And I recognised her as Andrew' girlfriend. The next one was Raye. She was my sister and the girlfriend of the pop singer Chad Daniels. And the last one was Raye's best friend Mina Dalenburgh. The actress and girlfriend of the F1 driver Zack O'Brien.  
  
" Why did you tell them that they could come in. If you didn't see already I have only a towel rapped around my waist" I told Serena through gritted teeth.  
  
" Exactly you have a towel around you waist that means that you're not completely naked. So they can come in. And to get them out you have to be naked and I mean your not going to unwrap your towel in front of us are you?" she asked me, with a mischievous glint in her eye with a smile to match it.  
  
" Hi I'm Ami" Andrew's girlfriend told the guys.  
  
" I'm Mina" the blonde told the gawping idiots.  
  
" And I'm Raye Darien's sister" my sister told them.  
  
" Raye you mean he's Darien. And you're his sister?" Serena asked totally shocked.  
  
" Yeah" she said slowly as a weird smile came on her face. ~ You know when your trying to match make people and you find the perfect couple. Then you start giving them weird smiles. Oh never mind~  
  
Serena just shooked her head.  
  
" Since you guys won't get out to let me change I'll hafta change in here. Hey Nick canya past me my shirt, shorts, shoes, socks, Singlet and boxers" I asked, finishing off the last word in a whisper.  
  
I then looked around seeing that all five girls and a few of the guys were trying really hard to stifle in a laugh.  
  
' This is not my day' I thought with a groan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you guys liked it. Can you please review. I just wanna have a good start ya know. Well um I hafta go. I still havn't finished my homework. Yeah I have school. Stupid Stupid school. So if I'm late on updating do no blame it on me. It's the schools fault. Well g2g. Later Guys!  
  
~*Kaley!*~  
  
P.S: Canya have pics on a fic? 


	2. 2. Masked Lives .2

1 Hi guys! Um if I took forever to upload this chapter. Sorry. Well if you are mad at me school and homework and fan fictions do not mix so don't be angry with me. Well here's the next Chapter of MASKED LIVES.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Masked Lives.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
You guys know that I write in POV's right so I don't have to remind you.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1.1 Serena's POV  
  
I was trying so hard not to laugh but I couldn't take it anymore. I bursted out laughing. I had to hold my left rib because of the pain then I finally reached out to the nearest bench to stop me falling flat on the ground. Since I laughed the others couldn't take it either so I was joined by Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye and most of the guys in the laughter. Then I looked at Darien, his face was tomato red and he looked so funny, which just made me double over again. Darien then mumbled something and left for the showers again.  
  
" Boys I hope your ready for the match. Liverpool's already out there and I don't want to look like an idiot out there all alone without no team" a half grumpy voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
" Quick girls out. That's our coach, Alex Ferguson, he can be a real grouch sometimes and this is one of those times" Nick told us, as he tried to push the other four girls out the back door. He didn't notice that I was walking the opposite way from the door.  
  
When he finally got them out, receiving a pinch on the but from Lita while doing so, he finally relaxed. Until he finally saw that I was in here. It wouldn't have been that bad but the evil smile that I had on my face made him extremely worried.  
  
" Boys times up we've got to get going or the umpires will kick us out," Mr. Ferguson said as he walked through the door.  
  
He, surprisingly, had a smile on his face but it straight away turned into a frown when he saw me.  
  
" What are you doing here? You're a girl, girls aren't meant to be in a Boys Locker Room," he told me.  
  
" Is that the way you treat all family members?" I asked.  
  
" Family Member? What?" he asked completely confused.  
  
" I'm Serena. Andrew's sister" I introduced, " Unfortunately" I added to myself.  
  
He then saw Darien coming out of the showers, all dressed, with a hickey on his neck. Then he looked at me. Then back to Darien then to me, then to Darien then to me then finally his gaze lasted on Andrew.  
  
1.1.1 " I leave you in charge and you go and let them two make out in the showers" Mr. Ferguson roared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry to leave this SO short but I have heaps of Homework and well ya I'm busy. Well pleaz review.  
  
Kaley! 


End file.
